Slayer Moon 3: The Sequel to the Sequel
by Shira
Summary: At last! The long-awaited sequel to Slayer Moon 2: The Extended Sequel! The Slayer Scouts must go up against their strongest adversary yet-- Snow Princess Dynast Grausherra! And without a Slayer Jupiter, what are they going to do?


**AN:** Here is it! The long-awaited third installment of Slayer Moon! What started out as a puny one-shot fic has now escalated into a puny one-shot with two sequels! Wahoo! Now, at the end... There's one couple in there that I did NOT intend.... but it just turned out that way. I'm very trad, always sticking to L/G, Z/A, and X/F, but there's another couple that sort of found it's own way into the fic. I don't support it, but under the circumstances, it fit. Forgive me if you like either of those characters and don't like that couple... Like I said, I don't support it. You'll know it when you see it. Trust me. 

Anyways! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I had other priorities and homework and fics and pictures and stuff, and I was in Texas for a few weeks and stuff like that.... But it is here, so kudos to me. Also, allow me to insert a shameless plug. The ficcies that occupied most of my time are Slayers NEXT: Alternate Past, Slayers FIGHT, and Dark Memories. Read them please? ^^;; 

**Disclaimer:** I'm good at forgetting these things, but I remembered this time. Slayers and Sailor Moon are not property of me. They belong to Hajime Kanzaka (Slayers) and Naoko Takeuchi (Sailor Moon). I think. Don't take my word for it. I know Naoko Takeuchi owns the idea of Sailor Moon, 'cause she's the one that did the manga, which came before the anime. And I'm pretty sure is was Hajime Kanzaka who did the Slayers manga.... But like I said, don't quote me on that. All you need to know is that I don't own these characters. There. 

**Slayer Moon 3: The Sequel of the Sequel**

**Battle With Snow Princess Dynast Grausherra**

*Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis are all at a cafe* 

**Lina:** *sigh* Nothing's happened since Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate. 

**Zelgadis:** Do you think that's a bad sign? 

**Lina:** I dunno. It just seems like something should happen right about now. 

**Amelia:** Yeah. Whenever it gets this quiet, something always goes wrong. 

**Gourry:** What are you guys going on about? This is peaceful! 

**Zelgadis:** It's not peace, Gourry. 

**Lina:** It's more like..... 

**Amelia:** The calm before a storm.... 

**Filia:** *comes in and sits down* What's with all the long faces? 

**Gourry:** A storm is coming. 

**Filia:** *looks out the window* *it's all sunny* Oh. I see. 

**Sylphiel:** *comes in and sits down* Gourry-sama! You have ketchup on your face! Let me get it for you.... *gets a napkin and starts wiping Gourry's face* 

**Lina:** *fume* 

**Xellos: ***appears* You all are much too serious! 

**Minna:** ACK! 

**Lina:** Don't _do_ that, Xellos! 

**Filia:** What are you doing here, namagomi no baka? 

**Xellos:** Now, that hurts Fi-chan. *places his hand over his heart* Right here. 

**Filia:** *twitch* 

**Gourry:** So, what're you up to, Xellos? 

**Xellos: **I just wanted to say that you all should lighten up. You're being much too gloomy. It's a bright, sunny day, there's no evil going on, and the city is full of peace and justice. 

**Amelia:** You're stealing my lines, Xellos-san. 

**Xellos:** ^_~ All in good humor, ne? 

**Lina: **Xellos! 

**Xellos: **Yes? 

**Minna: **GO AWAY! 

**Sylphiel:** Please? 

**Xellos:** *huff* Fine! See if I ever come and help you again. *disappears* 

**Filia:** Baka.... 

**Gourry:** Ne, Lina? 

**Lina:** What, Gourry? 

**Gourry:** Since Martina died.... who's gonna take her place? 

**Lina:** Huh? 

**Amelia:** As Slayer Jupiter! We can't _not_ have a Slayer Jupiter. 

**Lina:** Hmm.... You're right.... 

**Filia:** Someone will show up, I'm sure. 

**Sylphiel: **Right! That's the way things work. 

**Lina: **Yeah, but who could-- 

*hysterical laughter from outside* 

**Minna:** What was that? 

**Lina:** *runs out the door and looks around* 

*Weird blue ghost thingies called Sherras are flying all over, freezing things into solid ice. They're the ones laughing hysterically.* 

**Gourry:** *runs out after her* Lina! What are those things? 

**Lina:** I don't know!! 

**Amelia: **They're creepy!! *clings to Zelgadis's arm* 

**Sylphiel: **Those are horrible, horrible creatures! 

**Sherra: ***sees Lina-tachi* NYAHAHAHAHAA!! *charges at them* 

**Lina: **SCATTER!!! *runs off and drags Gourry with her* 

**Zelgadis:** *runs another way* 

**Amelia: ***still clinging to Zelgadis* 

**Filia: ***runs off* 

**Sylphiel: ***runs in another direction* 

**Sherra: ***chases Sylphiel* 

**Sylphiel: ***running* *looks over her shoulder* It's following me!! *tries to run faster* 

**Sherra: **NYAHAHAHAAA!! *gaining on Sylphiel* 

**Sylphiel: **Eeks! *runs around a corner* 

**Sherra: ***follows her* NYAHAHAHA! 

**Sylphiel: ***running down an alley* *throwing trash cans and stuff in the way to try to slow down the Sherra* 

**Sherra:** NYAHAHAA!! *isn't slowed down at all* 

*A second Sherra joins the chase* 

**Sylphiel: ***looks behind her* Oh no! There's two of them! *running running* 

**Sherra1: **NYAHAHAHA!!! 

**Sherra2: **NYAHAHAHA!!! 

**Sylphiel: ***tears* Please stop chasing me!! *runs runs* 

**Sherras:** NYAHAHAHA!!! *still chasing* 

**Sylphiel: **Oh no!! *skids to a stop* It's a dead end! What do I do? *turns around and faces the Sherras* *tears and crying* What can I do? 

**Sherras:** NYAHAHAHAA!!! *charging at her* 

**Sylphiel:** *closes her eyes tight* *backs against the alley wall* 

**Voice:** _SCARY DEMONIC THUNDER!!!_

**Sherras:** NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...............!! *die* 

**Sylphiel: ***tentatively opens her eyes* Wha... What just happened? 

****WITH LINA AND GOURRY****

**Lina: ***stops running* Did we... Did we get away from it? 

**Gourry:** *stops running too* I think so. What _was_ that thing? 

**Lina:** *shakes her head* I don't know... Whatever it was, it wasn't-- 

**Sherra (a different one):** NYAHAHAHA!!! *tires to turn Lina into ice* 

**Gourry:** LINA! *grabs her away from it* 

**Lina:** Gourry! We've got to transform! 

**Gourry:** Right! 

**Lina:** _Dragon Slave Power-- MAKE UP!!_ *transforms into Slayer Moon* 

**Gourry:** _Jellyfish Power-- MAKE UP!!_ *transforms into Tuxedo no Ken* 

**Sherra:** NYAHAHAHA!!! *ice attack* 

**Lina:** *dodges* _Burning Love Fireball!!_

**Sherra: ***gets hit with the magicalness* NYYYYYAAAAAAAA--!! *dies* 

**Gourry: **That was over fast. 

**Lina:** Too fast. It makes me think we haven't seen the full power of the real enemy yet. 

**Gourry:** The wha? 

****WITH AMELIA AND ZELGADIS****

**Zelgadis:** We're safe. 

**Amelia:** Okay. 

**Zelgadis:** You're okay? 

**Amelia: **Uh-huh. 

**Zelgadis:** So... can you let go now? 

**Amelia: ***blush* R-right... *lets go* 

**Zelgadis: ***ahem* It looks like we got away from it. For now. 

**Amelia: **Zelgadis-san! Look! It's back, and it's coming right towards us!! *points* 

**Sherra (another different one): **NYAHAHAHAHAA!!! *charging at them full speed* 

**Zelgadis:** Get out of the way! 

**Amelia:** Huh? 

**Sherra: ***ice attack* NYAHAHA! 

**Zelgadis: **MOVE! *pushes Amelia away* *gets hit with the ice attack* 

**Amelia:** *falls to the ground* ZELGADIS-SAN!! *tears* Zelgadis-san... 

**Zelgadis:** *is an ice statue... he'd prolly win first place in an ice sculpture contest* 

**Amelia: ***glares at the Sherra* How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!?!? 

**Sherra:** Nye he he he he... 

**Amelia:** *stands up* I can't forgive you!! 

**Sherra: **Nye he he he he... 

**Amelia:** _Justice Power-- MAKE UP!!_ *transforms into Slayer Chibi Moon* 

**Sherra:** Nyu? O.o? 

**Amelia: ***tears* *glare* I will never forgive you!! _Hammer of Justice Sugar Attack!!!_

**Sherra:** *gets hit with magicalness* NYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa......... *dies* 

*The ice around Zelgadis melts.* 

**Amelia:** Zelgadis-san!! 

**Zelgadis:** Slayer Chibi Moon! You saved me! 

**Amelia:** *hugs him* You're okay!! I'm so glad. 

**Zelgadis: **Thanks to you, I'm fine. 

****WITH FILIA****

**Filia:** *stops running* *falls to her knees* I got away... I got away from it. I wonder if the others are okay... 

**Sherra (another new one): ***is right behind Filia* Nye he he he he... 

**Filia: ***gasp* *looks behind her* 

**Sherra:** *raises her arm to attack* 

**Voice:** _Mysterious Ocean Spray!!_

**Sherra: ***is hit with the spell* NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *dies* 

**Filia:** Who--? *looks up* *gasp* Slayer Neptune! 

**Xellos:** Fi-chan! Hurry up and transform! There might be more of them! 

**Filia:** H-hai!! *stands up* _Golden Dragon Power-- MAKE UP!_ *transforms into Slayer Mars* 

**Xellos:** What was that creature, Slayer Mars? 

**Filia:** I don't know. But I don't think it's the only one... 

****WITH SYLPHIEL****

**Sylphiel:** *looks around* Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself! 

**Voice:** Very well. 

*A person jumps down from a roof just above Sylphiel, does a neat flippy thingy, and lands in front of her.* 

**Sylphiel:** Who are you? 

**Valgaav:** I am a fighter for truth a justice! A pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I am _*bum bum bum*_ Slayer Jupiter! 

**Sylphiel: ***gasp* You're the new Slayer Jupiter? 

**Valgaav:** What do you know about that? 

**Sylphiel:** Well, you see... _Flare Carrot Power-- MAKE UP!!!_ *transforms into Slayer Venus* I am also a fighter for truth and justice! A pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I am _*bum bum bum*_ Slayer Venus! 

**Valgaav:** You're a Slayer Scout too? I've been looking all over for you guys! As soon as the Moon Kingdom found out that Slayer Jupiter died, they sent me down here, but I had no idea how to find you! But here you are! 

**Sylphiel:** But we're in trouble! As you may already know, we have those snow demons after us! 

**Valgaav:** Those snow demons are called Sherras. 

**Sylphiel:** Sherras...? 

**Valgaav:** They are the evil minions of an evil Princess with an evil plan to do evil things. 

**Sylphiel:** An evil Princess? What does she want? 

**Valgaav:** He wants to turn the world into a block of ice. 

**Sylphiel:** How do you know all this? 

**Valgaav:** I read the script ahead of time. 

**Sylphiel:** *gasp* HOW COULD YOU?? 

**Valgaav:** What?? I wanted to know! 

**Sylphiel: **You are a horrible, horrible person for doing something like that!! 

**Valgaav: **I'm sorry!! 

**Sylphiel: **I cannot forgive you!! 

**Valgaav:** But-- 

*The ground beneath them starts shaking* 

**Sylphiel:** *grabs onto Slayer Jupiter to keep standing* Wha-at's goi-ing o-on? 

**Valgaav:** This wasn't in the script!!! 

**Sylphiel:** Come with me! *grabs Slayer Jupiter's hand and drags him off* 

**Valgaav:** Where are we going? 

**Sylphiel:** Isn't it obvious? Tokyo Tower!! 

****WITH LINA AND GOURRY****

**Lina:** C'mon, Gourry! Let's get to the heart of this mess! 

**Gourry:** Right! *blink* Where are we going? 

**Lina:** Tokyo Tower. 

**Gourry:** Oh. Why? 

**Lina:** Tokyo Tower is a very suspicious place. Stuff in shoujo anime and manga always happen at Tokyo Tower. I figure, if we go there, we'll find out where the bad guy is. 

**Gourry: **Sounds good to me! 

**Lina: **Right! Let's go! 

**Gourry:** Wait for me! 

*The ground starts shaking. (This is the same shaking that Sylphiel and Valgaav had)* 

**Lina:** Wah! *falls down* 

**Gourry:** *leans against a wall for balance* What's happening? 

**Lina:** Don't ask me, jellyfish!!! Let's just get to the Tower! Fast!! 

****WITH AMELIA AND ZELGADIS****

**Zelgadis:** Slayer Chibi Moon...  


**Amelia:** Yes, Zelgadis-san? 

**Zelgadis:** You can let go now. 

**Amelia:** *blush* Hai! *lets go* 

**Zelgadis:** _Chimera Power-- MAKE UP!!_ *transforms into Slayer Mercury* We've got to find out where all this bad stuff is coming from! 

**Amelia:** But where would that be? 

**Zelgadis: **There's only one place in all of Japan that could cause this much weirdness. 

**Amelia: **You mean...? 

**Zelgadis and Amelia:** Tokyo Tower! 

**Zelgadis: **Let's go! 

**Amelia:** Hai! 

*Ground starts shaking.... yes, it's the same shake.* 

**Amelia: **Woah-oah-oah! *falls over* 

**Zelgadis:** *picks her up* Come on! *runs* 

**Amelia:** H-hai! *blushies* 

****WITH FILIA AND XELLOS****

**Xellos: **If that's the case, we'd best meet up with the others. 

**Filia:** But where would we find them?  


**Xellos: **Slayer Mars! Use your ESP and locate Slayer Moon and the others! 

**Filia**: Oh! Right! *closes her eyes and bows her head* *waves her arms around goofily* _Oooouuuummm..... Oooouuuummmm...._

**Xellos: ***sipping tea from Filia's teacup* 

**Filia: ***eyes snap open* I've got it! Everyone's heading for Tokyo Tower! 

**Xellos:** *snaps his fingers* Of course! Tokyo Tower is where all the weird stuff happens in shoujo manga! 

**Filia: **How would you know that? 

**Xellos:** I.... That is.... I don't read it myself.... But all good Slayer Scouts should know the suspicious areas in a city! Right? ^^;;; 

**Filia: **Of course! Absolutely right! 

**Xellos: **Whew. 

**Filia: **In that case, let's go, Slayer Neptune! 

**Xellos: **Right! 

*Ground starts shaking... Still the same shake!* 

**Filia: **Yikes! What's happening? 

**Xellos: **This is probably a work of the enemy! 

**Filia:** We have to catch up to the others! 

**Xellos:** Right! Quick! To Tokyo Tower!! 

****AT TOKYO TOWER****

*Everyone runs in at the same time to the same place. Why? Because they did.* 

**Lina:** Guys! You're all okay? 

**Filia:** Fine! 

**Amelia:** Perfect! 

**Zelgadis:** Okay. 

**Sylphiel:** I found our new Slayer Jupiter! Or rather, he found us. 

**Valgaav: **Yo. 

**Lina: **You're Slayer Jupiter? 

**Valgaav: ***nod nod* That's me. 

**Lina:** *smiles* Welcome to the team. 

**Gourry: **Hey, Slayer Moon? 

**Lina: **Yes? 

**Gourry: **How come I'm the only one not wearing a skirt? 

**Lina:** Because you're Tuxedo no Ken! You have to wear a Tuxedo! 

**Gourry: **Oh yeah! 

**Zelgadis:** But it looks like our suspicions were correct. All this shaking is coming from Tokyo Tower! 

**Xellos:** Naturally. 

**Lina:** I wonder what's going on here... 

**Filia: **Slayer Moon! I'm sensing a great amount of evil energy from this place! 

**Zelgadis:** *takes out his pocket computer* The dark energy readings are off the scale. And the temperature beneath Tokyo Tower is rapidly decreasing! 

**Sylphiel: **Do you think this has something to do with those Sherras? 

**Gourry: **The what? 

**Valgaav: **Those ice demons are called Sherras. 

**Filia:** How did you find that out? 

**Lina: **It's not important! Right now, we need to get to the top of everything! 

**Valgaav:** The top of the Tower? 

**Lina: **Exactly! 

**Amelia: **How'll we get up there? 

**Sylphiel: **We'll have to teleport! 

**Lina: **Right!! Everyone, get in a circle with Tuxedo no Ken in the middle. 

*Everyone gets in a circle and holds hands, Tuexdo no Ken standing in the middle of everyone.* 

**Lina: **Slayer... 

**Minna: **TELEPORT!! 

*Everyone disappears, then reappears moments later on top of Tokyo Tower.* 

**Zelgadis:** It worked the first time? 

**Amelia: **It's never done that before... 

**Filia:** Something must be wrong! 

**Xellos: **Very wrong... 

**Sylphiel:** The shaking is even stronger from up here! 

**Valgaav: **Whatever's going on, it's definitely happening right below the Tower! 

**Lina: **We knew that already, Jupiter! What we need to know is what's going o--AAAAAH!!! 

*Tokyo Tower suddenly shakes very violently, and the whole thing is instantly covered in ice.* 

**Amelia: **What the--? 

*A large pillar of ice shoots up from the ground. In a throne on the top is a man dressed in a long, flowy white dress, laughing evilly.* 

**Lina: **Who are you? And what have you done to Tokyo Tower?? 

**Man:** Khe khe khe... I am your most fearsome enemy yet, Slayer Moon! I am _*bum bum bum*_ Snow Princess Dynast Grausherra! 

**Lina:** *gasp* O.O!! Snow Princess? 

**Dynast:** Yes! That is I!! 

**Gourry: **You know her? Him? It? 

**Lina: ***nod nod* Long ago, in my past life on the Moon Kingdom, there was a Princess living there. He called himself Snow Princess. He betrayed my family and killed everyone. *tears* *cry* *sniffle* 

**Gourry: ***pat pat* 

**Amelia: **How could you do such a thing?? 

**Zelgadis: **What possessed you to turn against the Moon Kingdom? 

**Filia:** What did they ever do to you?? 

**Dynast:** *stands up* I merely wanted to improve the Moon Kingdom. I made it beautiful by encasing it in ice! 

**Xellos:** *gasp* You didn't!! 

**Dynast: **It was merely an after effect of making that kingdom beautiful that everyone died. 

**Valgaav:** And now you're here to do the same thing to Earth!?!?! 

**Dynast: **Precisely. 

**Lina:** *glare* *tears* I can't forgive you!! You betrayed my family and home to their deaths, and now you plan to destroy the planet that I love and protect!! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!! 

**Dynast: **You can't defeat me! 

**Lina: **Just watch and see!! _Dragon Slave of Loving Hearts!!_

__

**Gourry:** _Jellyfish Attack!!_

**Amelia: **_Hammer of Justice Sugar Attack!!_

**Zelgadis: **_Hot Coffee Bubbles!!_

**Sylphiel:** _Flare Carrot Love Attack!!_

**Valgaav:** _Scary Demonic Thunder!!_

**Filia:** _Burning Laser Breath!!_

__

**Xellos: **_Mysterious Ocean Spray!!_

__

**Dynast:** *gets hit with every spell* *grins* You see? Nothing you do can defeat me. 

**Voice:** _Light of Ciepheed Flare!!_

**Other Voice:** _Sea Cucumber Scream!!_

**Another Voice: **_Soul Orb Smash!!_

**Dynast:** *gets hit with all three attacks* *looks around* Who's there??? 

*A spotlight shines on three people who are standing on a rooftop nearby.* 

**Luna:** I am Slayer Uranus, Scout of the Skies, protector of the planet Uranus! 

**Naga:** OHOHOHOHO!!! I am Slayer Pluto, Scout of Time, protector of the planet Pluto! 

**Phibrizzo:** I am Slayer Saturn, Scout of Death, protector of the planet Saturn! 

**Luna/Naga/Phibrizzo:** And we are here to destroy you! 

**Lina: **Slayer Uranus! Pluto! Saturn! 

**Dynast:** You've called in reinforcements? 

**Luna/Naga/Phibrizzo:** *jump through the air and land on top of Tokyo Tower beside the other Scouts* 

**Dynast:** No problem. No matter how many of you there are, it won't make a difference! You can't hurt me! 

**Lina:** Just you wait and see! *to the Scouts* Everyone... We're going to use the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal. With all of us together, it will work! 

**Minna:** Right! *get in a circle around Slayer Moon* 

**Lina: ***holds her hands to her brooch* 

**Dynast: **What futile attempt are you planning? 

**Lina:** *holds out the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal* With this crystal, we can destroy you! 

**Dynast:** Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of America. 

**Lina:** *glare* You're about to suffer, _your majesty. _*to the others* Ready? 

**Zelgadis:** Ready! 

**Amelia: **Ready! 

**Gourry: **Ready! 

**Sylphiel: **Ready! 

**Filia: **Ready! 

**Valgaav: **Ready! 

**Xellos: **Ready! 

**Naga: **Ready! 

**Luna:** Ready! 

**Phibrizzo: **Ready! 

**Lina:** Right! 

**Minna:** _Imperial Giga Slave POWER!!!_ *starts glowing* 

**Dynast:** Hmm? 

*The light around the Slayer Scouts gets bright and brighter. Then a beam of white light shoots out and hits Dynast, engulfing him in light.* 

**Dynast:** *screaming in pain* 

**Minna:** *stop glowing* 

**Lina:** Did it work? 

**Dynast: ***on his knees* That... hurt.... you little.... brat.... 

**Lina: **O.O!! Oh no!! He... She.... It's still alive!!! 

**Dynast:** *pushes himself to his feet* I'll make you pay for hurting me, you punks... 

**Amelia:** Slayer Moooooon! He looks maaaad! 

**Zelgadis: **Don't worry, Slayer Chibi Moon. I'll protect you. *stands in front of her* 

**Dynast: ***holds out his hands* *white and blue sparklie glowiness appears between his arms* 

**Sylphiel:** What's he doing? 

**Filia:** Whatever it is, it's going to be big. 

**Valgaav: **What do we do? 

**Phibrizzo:** Princesses... 

**Lina:** What? 

**Phibrizzo: **You must become Princesses. 

**Gourry:** What do you mean? 

**Luna: **You must summon forth the Princess spirit of your patron planet. It will give you extra power and new, powerful attacks to help defeat Snow Princess Dynast. 

**Naga:** OHOHOHOHO!! Remember, in your past lives, you were all Princesses on your home planets! 

**Lina: **They're right!! If we become our Princess selves, we'll have all the power of our patron planets! Then we can defeat Snow Princess Dynast Grausherra! 

**Amelia:** But how do we become Princesses? 

**Luna:** You must use the power of the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal. Not in an attack, but in a wish. Wish for yourselves to become Princesses. 

**Lina:** Right! *holds the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal in the middle of the circle of Slayer Scouts* 

**Minna: ***close their eyes and think of becoming Princesses* 

**Dynast: **Hey.... I'm over here.... Pay attention to me so I can kill you.... Don't forget about me.... 

*Magical glowiness surrounds the Slayer Scouts. A second later, the light disappears. All the Slayer Scouts have their hair done up prettily and are wearing long flowing dresses. Except Tuxedo no Ken. He's wearing armor and a cape and stuff.* 

**Gourry:** It didn't work! I'm not a Princess! 

**Lina:** Because you're Prince no Ken!! Not a Princess! 

**Amelia:** Princess Moon! Look! Snow Princess Dynasts's spell is getting bigger! 

**Zelgadis:** Princess Chibi Moon is right! We have to hurry and attack! 

**Filia: **There isn't time! 

**Sylphiel: **We have to black his spell and turn it against him! 

**Lina:** Princess Venus is right! Everyone, hold hands and face Dynast! 

**Dynast: **Prepare to die!!! 

**Phibrizzo: **Close your eyes! Concentrate on your patron planet! 

**Gourry: **What's my patron planet, Princess Moon? 

**Lina:** Earth! Concentrate! 

**Minna:** *concentrate on their planets and start to glow in their own special color* 

**Dynast: ***glare* Nothing you can do can stop me!!! *launches his big spell at them* _FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZEEE!!!!!_

*The spell hits the Princesses (and Prince no Ken), and stops. Then it turns around, facing Dynast, and fires straight at him.* 

**Dynast:** What the-- O.O!! *brings his hands up to protect his face* NOOOOOOO!!!! *gets hit with his own spell and dies* 

*The light around the Princesses goes away.* 

**Lina: **We did it.... We did it!! 

**Gourry:** *hugs Princess Moon* We did it! We killed the Princess guy! 

**Amelia:** *hugs Princess Mercury* Earth is saved!! 

**Zelgadis:** *is hugged* We won! We really won! 

**Amelia:** *gives Princess Mercury a big kiss* 

**Zelgadis:** O.O!! *blushies* 

**Sylphiel:** We won! ^___^ *looks at Princess Jupiter through the corner of her eye* *shy shy* 

**Valgaav:** Princess Venus... We did it. *hugs her* 

**Sylphiel: ***blush blush* *shy shy* 

**Xellos: **Princess Mars? 

**Filia:** *smiles* We did it, Princess Neptune. We really did it! *big hug* 

**Xellos:** ^_____^ *hugs* 

**Naga:** OHOHOHOHO!! What about me? Don't I, the all-powerful Princess Pluto, get a hug? 

**Phibrizzo:** *hugs Princess Pluto* You did a great job, Princess Pluto! 

**Naga:** -___-;; Great. The midget hugs me. 

**Phibrizzo: **Who are you calling a midget!?!? 

**Naga:** *bends way down to look Princess Saturn in the eye* You, midget. 

**Phibrizzo:** Why I oughta--!! 

**Luna:** *grabs Princess Saturn* All of you, calm down. Now, untransform, and let's get off Tokyo Tower before anyone notices we're up here. 

Lina: Right. 

*After everyone untransforms, they head back to the diner they started at.* 

**Lina: **We defeated another enemy that tried to take over Earth. 

**Gourry:** Never again will Snow Princess Dilly try to freeze anything. 

**Sylphiel:** Earth is safe! 

**Valgaav:** *puts his arm around her* For the moment, at least. 

**Sylphiel: ***snuggle* 

**Filia: **And nobody got injured, either. 

**Xellos:** I did. 

**Filia: **You did? 

**Xellos: ***touches his forehead* I have a boo-boo right here. 

**Filia: ***kisses it* All better. 

**Xellos:** ^____^ 

**Naga: **OHOHOHO!! No enemy will dare show their face on Earth now that they know I, Naga the Great White Serpent, am here!! OHOHOHO!! 

**Phibrizzo:** *plugs his ears* Someone please shut her up. *drinks his strawberry milkshake* 

**Luna:** By the way... Where are Amelia-san and Zelgadis-san? 

**Lina:** *shrug* They went off somewhere alone after we got back. 

**Gourry:** I think Zelgadis said something about his apartment. 

**Sylphiel: ***looks dazedly up at Valgaav* It's wonderful being in love. 

**Filia: ***looks dazedly at Xellos* Isn't it, though? 

**Lina:** *looks dazedly at Gourry* Sure is... 

**Naga:** *grump* I wouldn't know. 

**Phibrizzo: **Girls have cooties. *blegh* 

**Luna:** *smiles* All's well that ends well. 

**THE END!!**

**Cast**

**Slayer Moon- **Lina Inverse 

**Slayer Mercury-** Zelgadis Greywords 

**Slayer Mars-** Filia Ul Copt 

**Slayer Jupiter-** Valgaav 

**Slayer Venus- **Sylphiel Nels Lahda 

**Slayer Chibi Moon- **Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun 

**Slayer Pluto-** Naga the White Serpent 

**Slayer Neptune-** Xellos Metallium 

**Slayer Uranus- **Luna Inverse 

**Slayer Saturn-** Hellmaster Phibrizzo 

**Tuxedo no Ken- **Gourry Gabriev 

**Villian- **Snow Princess Dynast Grausherra 

**Villian's Evil Minions-** Sherras 


End file.
